1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to cellular networks and more specifically to decreasing consumption of battery power in a mobile communication device by radio transmission power reduction in response to user action on the mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellular network is a wireless network distributed over land areas called cells. Each cell in the cellular network is served by at least one fixed-location cellular radio communication tower or base station. Within the cellular network, each cell uses a different set of radio frequencies from neighboring cells to avoid interference and provide guaranteed bandwidth within each cell.
When joined together these cells provide radio communication coverage over a wide geographic area. This enables mobile communication devices, such as, for example, smart phones, cellular telephones, hand held computers, and personal digital assistants, to communicate with each other and with fixed-location telephones and computers anywhere within the network, via the cellular radio communication towers. This radio communication is possible even when mobile communication devices are moving from one cell to another during transmission.